Alistar/historia
Historia * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Czarny Alistar | 2:Skórka = Złoty Alistar | 3:Skórka = Alistar Matador | 4:Skórka = Długorogi Alistar | 5:Skórka = Nieskrępowany Alistar | 6:Skórka = Piekielny Alistar | 7:Skórka = Stoper Alistar | 8:Skórka = Maruder Alistar | 9:Skórka = SKT T1 Alistar | 10:Skórka = Muczący Alistar | 11:Skórka = Hextechowy Alistar | 12:Skórka = Zdobywca Alistar }} Aktualna Jako najpotężniejszy wojownik z plemion minotaurów z Great Barrier, Alistar chronił swych współplemieńców przed niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi w Valoran. A przynajmniej działo się tak do momentu nadejścia armii . Alistar został wywabiony ze swojej wioski przez intrygę uknutą przez Keirana Darkwilla, najmłodszego syna generała Borama Darkwilla i przywódcy noxiańskiego korpusu ekspedycyjnego. Gdy wrócił do domu, zastał swoją wioskę w płomieniach, a rodzinę zgładzoną. Owładnięty gniewem, ruszył na cały legion elity Noxusu i wyrżnął ich całe setki. Dopiero interwencja najbardziej uzdolnionych noxiańskich magów krwi pozwoliła na opanowanie szału Alistara. Sprowadzono go do Noxusu w łańcuchach, gdzie spędził całe lata jako gladiator we Fleshingu, walcząc ku uciesze bogatych przywódców miasta-państwa. Szlachetna natura Alistara zaczęła ulegać wypaczeniu. Niewątpliwie postradałby zmysły, gdyby nie Ayelia. Młoda służąca, która zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i zaaranżowała jego ucieczkę. Alistar niespodziewanie odzyskał wolność, lecz nie miał już dokąd wracać. Liczył tylko na to, że pewnego dnia uda mu się zemścić na Noxusie i odnaleźć dziewczynę, która na nowo obudziła w nim nadzieję. Nie usunął się jednak w cień, wprost przeciwnie – stał się niestrudzonym orędownikiem tych, którym zagraża Noxus. Dzięki niemu na światło dzienne wydostają się sprawy, które armia Noxus wolałaby ukryć, co nie przysporzyło mu sympatii najwyższych dostojników miasta-państwa. Jego dobroczynne wysiłki zapewniły mu wiele nagród za filantropię, co stanowi interesujący kontrast z gniewem i zniszczeniem, z których znany jest na polu bitwy. Stara Jako najpotężniejszy wojownik z plemion minotaurów z Great Barrier, Alistar chronił swych ziomków przed niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi w Valoran; działo się tak do momentu nadejścia armii Noxus. Alistar został wywabiony ze swojej wioski przez intrygę uknutą przez Keirana Darkwilla, najmłodszego syna generała Borama Darkwilla i przywódcy noxiańskiego korpusu ekspedycyjnego. Gdy wrócił do domu, zastał swoją wioską w płomieniach, a rodzinę zgładzoną. Owładnięty gniewem, ruszył na elitę legionu Noxus i wyrżnął ich całe setki. Dopiero interwencja najlepszych przywoływaczy pozwoliła na opanowanie szału Alistara. Sprowadzono go do Noxus w łańcuchach, gdzie spędził całe lata jako gladiator, walcząc ku uciesze bogatych przywódców miasta-państwa. Szlachetna natura Alistara zaczęła ulegać wypaczeniu – niewątpliwie postradałby on zmysły, gdyby nie Ayelia. Ta młoda służąca zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i zaaranżowała jego ucieczkę. Niespodziewanie odzyskawszy wolność, Alistar zaciągnął się do nowo utworzonej League of Legends jako bohater. Marzył o tym, by zemścić się na Noxus i odnaleźć dziewczynę, która ożywiła w nim nadzieję. Początkowo nie chciał, by traktowano go jak sławę, jednak Alistar przekonał się, że daje to władzę i stał się orędownikiem tych, po których depcze noxiański rząd. Dzięki niemu na światło dzienne wydostają się sprawy, które armia Noxus wolałaby ukryć – z tego powodu nie jest on popularny wśród szlachty tego miasta-państwa. Praca w organizacjach dobroczynnych sprawiła, że otrzymał on wiele nagród za filantropię, co bardzo kontrastuje z gniewem i zniszczeniem, które charakteryzują go w League of Legends. cs:Alistar/Příběh de:Alistar/Hintergrund en:Alistar/Background es:Alistar/Historia fr:Alistar/Historique ru:Alistar/Background sk:Alistar/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów